Luna Lovegood's Twelve Reasons Why
by LesMisLover88
Summary: Luna Lovegood has recently killed herself. Harry Potter receives a tape recorder and a box of tapes explaining why she did so. Luna/Harry. Based on Jay Asher's Thirteen Reasons Why. Rated M, just in case. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Tape One

Harry trudged to his room and shut the door behind him. He could barely hear the talk in the background, yet they were there.

'_Such a shame."_

"_Only sixteen."_

"_Found dead on the floor."_

"_I heard she used the killing curse on herself."_

Who, might you ask? None other than Luna Lovegood. Beautiful, smart Luna, one of Harry's closest friends. Sure, she was…_eccentric, _but Harry could relate to her. She saw thestrals, too. She had also lost a mother. She got him.

Not that he thought of her _that _way, of course. He had a girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and…perfect.

For the past few weeks, he had been thinking that she was the taddest bit boring. But that went away when Luna was found on the floor of her room, dead, with her wand on the floor.

Harry held back tears and collapsed onto his bed.

"Harry?" Speak of the devil. Ginny was standing at his doorway, clad all in black in mourning of her friend, holding a package.

"Yes?" Harry got up from his bed.

"This came for you. " Ginny handed him the package.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at it.

Ginny turned red. "You'll see." As she turned to go, she gave Harry a long look and said, "Just, don't think too badly of me when it's done, alright?"

"What does that-" Harry asked, but Ginny had already left.

Harry sat onto his bed and, using his wand, opened the package. Inside was a tape player and fourteen tapes. On each tape, a number, from one to fourteen, was written on it in pink nail polish.

Harry stared at the tape player. Since when did tape players work at Hogwarts? Everyone knew electronics didn't work here, especially with Hermione and the Ravenclaws around. Sighing, he put the tape labeled "one" into the tape player and pressed play. Having grown up in a Muggle house, he knew how electronics worked.

**I**

"_Hello, there. This is Luna Lovegood."_

II

Harry pressed pause. What was Luna doing on a tape? She'd been brought up in a wizardig household. Someone-probably Hermione-had taught her how to use the tape player. Sighing, he pressed play.

**I**

"_If you're listening to this, I've decided to end my life. And these tapes are the thirteen reasons why I made that decision. If you're hearing this,then you're either keeper of the tapes-I'll get to that later-or one of the reasons I ended my life."_

**II**

Harry shakily hit the pause button. He was one of the reasons that Luna had killed herself. What had he done?

Clearly, he wasn't as nice as he thought.

Clearly…he was a terrible person.

He hit play.

**I**

_The rules are simple: One, you listen, and two, you pass it on to the person who comes next in the tapes. Hopefully, none of these will be easy for you._

"_In case you're wondering what a Muggle electronic is doing at Hogwarts, I did a little research, and the spell doesn't apply to tape recorders. It only applies to things that could help one videotape or record something at Hogwarts. But tape recorders are fine._

"_If you were born in a wizarding house hold, then you will see that I have written instructions on how to use this at the bottom of the box. When you're done listening to one tape, rewind the tape- that's the two triangles pointing to the left-take it out, and listen to the next tape. When you're done listening to all the tapes, pass them to the person who's tape comes after yours._

"_There's good news in this: Thirteen people get off scott free. Number thirteen can take these tapes straight to Hell. Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you there._

"_In your box, you'll also find thirteen copies of a map of Hogwarts, which has six stars on it. I'll be telling my story from those six places, and though you don't have to go there, it will help you get more in the mood of the story I'm about to tell._

"_And, in case you're thinking of throwing these tapes out and breaking the rules, be warned that I have a trusted friend of mine that has a copy of these tapes of whom will know when you break the rules. If you break the rules, that friend will make sure everyone hears these tapes, not just you. And considering the stuff I have on here, several people will end up in jail. So, I highly suggest listening to these tapes._

"_Happy listening."_

The tape stopped. Harry hit rewind and hit eject. He put the tape and the tape player in the box, put it next to his bed, and lay down, rubbing his face.

No. It couldn't be. How could he? How could he have driven Luna to kill herself? Hadn't he always been extremely friendly with her ever since his fifth year? Hadn't she been one of his best friends ever since the beginning of sixth year?

Sighing, Harry got out the tape recorder and the second tape. What choice did he have? He had to listen to these tapes and pass them on or Luna's friend would make sure everyone got a hold of them. And considering how Luna had been talking about them, Harry knew that this was not something he wanted to get out.

Harry noticed for the first time that Luna had drawn a brown beaver with huge teeth on it in nail polish. Curious, he put the tape in the player and hit play.

**I**

**Few! Now I can get to the tapes. Any guesses to who the person on Tape Number One is?**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Thirteen Reasons Why. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Jay Asher.**

**BTW, please don't give any suggestions on who the next person should be. I have a list with the person's name and the reason they're on the tapes that I composed when I got the idea.**

**Review!**


	2. Tape Two

**Hi, guys! I'm really excited about this. **

**Congratulations to ****ShirokuroNoKitsune**** for figuring out who Tape Two is about.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Thirteen Reasons Why. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Jay Asher.**

**BTW, please don't give any suggestions on who the next person should be. I have a list with the person's name and the reason they're on the tapes that I composed when I got the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Have you ever met one of those people that just didn't want to let you in? No matter how much you tried to be their friend, they despised you with every fiber in their body? _

_That's what it was like when I met you, Hermione Granger."_

**II**

Harry hit pause.

Hermione? But the two had been friends! They hadn't been as close as he and Luna had been, but the two had been civil towards each other.

**I**

"_In another life, you and I could've been great friends, Hermione. We had a lot in common. We were both smart, we were both disliked by most of our peers, and we were both ridiculed for our parentage._

_So why did you hate me?_

_It was the same question I asked myself every time I tried to be your friend, and you lashed out. _

_Around sixth year, I figured it out. _

_For someone so smart, you're pretty stupid, Hermione._

_You see, Hermione, you choose to only believe what's right in front of you. You refuse to believe in what doesn't have proof or isn't _logical."

Luna said _logical _with a bitter tone.

"_I think our rivalry began two years ago. You remember it, don't you, Hermione? It was my fourth year, first day of the term, and after Herbology, I came up to you and Harry and Ron and told him I believed him about the whole Voldemort business._

_I remember the exact way it went. I ran up to Harry and said, without so much as a hello, **"I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."**_

**"**_**Er-right."** Harry said awkwardly._

_I had been wearing my favorite pair of dirigible plum earrings-keeps away the Swinkies, you know-, and surely that was the reason that, just then, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown burst into laughter. But I hadn't know that, then. I thought they'd been laughing at what I'd just said._

**"**_**You can laugh!"** I yelled to them.**" But people used to believe there was no such thing as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"**_

**"**_**Well, they were right, weren't they?"** You said, **"There **_**weren't _any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."_**

_You really need to stop being so narrow minded, Hermione._

_And, FYI, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do exist. Case closed._

_Offended, I turned and left, but not before I heard Harry say to you,** "D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?"**_

_Could you do me a favor and thank Harry for defending me? When I heard those words come out of his mouth, my heart swelled a bit, because I was given a tiny glimmer of hope that, maybe, I did have a friend._

_But you, Hermione, you love to ruin my happiness. That's what logic is, isn't it? It stamps out dreams, and you did exactly that. You stamped out any hope I had of being accepted._

**"_Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than _her."** _You said snobbily.**"Ginny's told me all about her, apparently, she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs **_**The Quibbler."**

_Hermione, I'm going to tell you two things._

_One, I have to thank you for that. Because you were the one who informed me that maybe Ginny wasn't as much of a true friend as I thought._

_And, two, you offended me. Greatly. I've put up with a lot of verbal abuse for the past seven years. Even longer, in fact, because even in the Muggle world, people thought I was loony._

_But NO ONE insults Daddy._

_In case you're all wondering, my father is as loving and supportive as I've always said he is. Those rumors about him being abusive are rubbish._

_I was about to turn around and give you a what for when Padma Patil came and whisked me away. At the time, she was as close to a best friend as I'd ever had._

**"**_**It's not worth it."** She said briskly. And, because I didn't want trouble, I let it go._

_But, you wounded my pride that day, Hermione. You gave me a tiny seed of resentment towards you and your "logic." Even as I tried to be your friend, there was always a touch of bitterness in my voice, a whisper of sarcasm when I complimented you. And I'm guessing you detected that seed, because you never did become my friend."_

The tape stopped. Harry hit the rewind button, took the tape out of the player, and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt so ashamed. Because, the truth was, he knew how much Hermione disliked Luna. He heard all those comments about her father and the Quibbler and Luna herself. And, at first, Harry had defended Luna. But, as they reached seventh year, he stopped trying. It was useless. Hermione had always despised Luna, and she always would.

Putting the tape back in the box, Harry took out the tape with a three on it. This one was illustrated with a drawing of a shiny black bat. Harry put the tape in the box and pressed play.

**I**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?**

**Any guesses to who the black bat is going to represent?**

**Review!**


	3. Announcement

**Hello, boys and girls. Luna Lovegood here-just kidding, it's Lesmislover88.****  
**** Let me just say that I'm BEYOND excited for this story. I literally wrote the rough drafts for three new chapters in my notebook!****  
**** Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I'll be going on vacation for a week with my family starting from this Saturday to the next. I will have my laptop with me to type, but the house I'm staying at doesn't have internet access, so I won't be updating for a week.****  
****But, fear not! I'll have plenty of time to write while I'm there, so expect A LOT of new chapters when I come back.****  
****Thank you to my followers. You guys rock!****  
****Oh, and a few more things I need to address:**

**Please don't yell at me for killing of Luna. It was not fun to kill off Luna. She is my favorite character, and when I killed her, part of my soul died. I just thought that, bullying-wise, she got it the most. I can't stand when people pretend Hermione was bullied all the time because, honestly? No, she wasn't. Yes there was that two month period of time when she didn't have any friends, but those two months are pretty small compared to FIVE FREAKING YEARS. Yes, I know I'm ranting, and I'm sorry, I just find Hermione over used as a character when there are girls who would fit fan videos and fanfics more than her.**

**Please don't send me suggestions on who the next tape should be about. When I got the idea for this story, I composed a list of who would be on the tapes and what their reason would be. **

**I do, however, need help figuring out a keeper of the videos. I won't be able to reply to your messages, because if I can't use a character, either because I don't think they fit, or because they're on the tapes, I won't be able to reply and tell you because this will give everyone assumptions that they're on the tapes. If I do like an idea, I won't be able to reply because it would spoil the surprise!**

**-LesMisLover88**


	4. Tape Three

**Congratulations to headlesshuman for guessing correctly who Tape Three is about!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Thirteen Reasons Why. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Jay Asher.  
Enjoy!**

"_Have you ever felt like everyone was after you? Friends, family…even teachers?_

_That's what I felt like after Potion's class, January sixth, 1997._

_Remember that class, Professor Snape?"_

Harry's stomach lurched. Every time Luna said the name of someone else, the closer they got to tape fourteen. If he was tape fourteen…he just wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"_I remember it clear as day. It was the day after Draco started spreading those rumours…but more on that later._

_I was in my sixth year. Sixteen is awfully young for someone, especially an adult, to joke about her mental sanity, Professor._

"_And, here is my first place: The dungeons, where potions is taught."_

II

Harry paused the DVD and made his way towards the dungeons. Upon getting there, he sat outside the classroom and pressed play.

I

_Anway, I walked in, feeling extremely…bad. I didn't know of the rumors yet-it was only first period, mind you-but I had a bad feeling. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked in, and when I turned to look back, everyone hastily turned to open their potions books. Because they were so interested in being better potioneers."_

Although Harry couldn't see her, he could sense the sarcasm in her tone, the bitterness on her face as she talked. Harry had heard some sort of rumor about Luna and Draco Malfoy. Apparently, Luna had slept with Draco for money. The entire school had been in an uproar, but by then, Harry had gotten to know Luna, and knew she would never do something like that.

"_Determined not to let it bother me, I got out my potions book and turned to the front of the classroom just as Professor Snape walked in._

"_**Class, open your book to page three hundred and twenty nine." **__Professor Snape said, _**"**_**Now, who can tell me what a bezoar is? This is first year curriculum, mind you. You should all know this."**_

_I raised my hand._

"_**Miss Lovegood."**__You called on me with gritted teeth._

"_**A bezoar is a stonelike mass taken from the stomach of a goat that acts as an antidote to most poisons, but does not work on everything. The object is usually made of hair, plant fiber, or similar indigestible matter that stays in the gut of an animal and forms a hard ball or 'stone.'" **__I said. Good lord. Text book definition word for word? I was turning into Hermione Granger._

"_**Are you sure, Miss Lovegood?" **__You said slyly,_

"_**Positive." **__I said, confused. Once again, my answer was word for word out of a textbook._

"_**I just want to make sure you're thinking straight from what I've heard of your…nightly activities." **__You said smoothly, like a snake._

_The entire class burst into laughter._

_Slytherin is a good match for you, isn't it, Professor? Or, more precisely, snakes are a good match for you, aren't they? Both of you are sly, sneaky, and have no idea what you've done to your prey-in your case, an eagle-until it's too late._

_I know you were joking, professor. But you did worse._

_You made me paranoid that everyone was out to get me. You made me question taking my life in the first place. It was just a thought that flashed by my mind, and I dismissed it, saying I was being dramatic._

_And, worst of all, you gave everyone the okay sign that the rumors were true, and that they could poke fun at me whenever they wanted. Because, guess what, Professor? That's the way the psychology of my year works. If a teacher does it, it's okay. That's why Professor Dumbledore is so strict about you never smoking or drinking in the public eye. You, as a teacher, are an example._

_You had done a fine job at that until that day, Professor Snape._

_Pray tell, Professor, what was your intention? I know you were bullied when you were my age. That's what I don't get. Why would you make my life even harder when you had suffered through the same situation as I had?_

_I realize now that you think that the only students who get bullied are Slytherins._

_Bullshit._

_See what your grooming of them has done? It's a brand new ballgame, now, and it's your fault. The Slytherins are the bullies, and I, a Ravenclaw, was a target. And I cried for help. Several times, in fact. But you ignored it. And now, one of your students is dead._

**II**

Harry punched the pause button so he could take a moment to feel the anger boiling in his stomach, not only at Snape, but at Hermione, as well.

They had unknowingly taken the life of a girl who was beautiful and smart and perfect. Harry made a mental note to never let Snape complain about being bullied again for as long as they both should live.

And Hermione! How could she talk about Luna that way, after she knew how it felt during her first year?

But, of everyone he was mad at, the person Harry was most furious with was himself. He was mad at himself for not recognizing the signs, for not asking if she was okay, and for not being a better friend.

**I**

"_Mind you, that wasn't the last time you ever did me wrong. Oh, no. It was just the beginning._

_Tell me, Professor, why did you care? Were you hoping to get some, yourself?"_

Luna chuckled dryly.

"_My little joke. I'm going to die in a few moments, remember? I have a right to be happy."_

"_But every day I came into class, you would always harass me. Like, when you were talking about Needlewood Potion, a potion that makes the drinker insane, and kept giving me pointed looks._

"_Teachers were supposed to be trustworthy, Professor. They were supposed to be the people students look up, of whom I could've told my feelings during my last months. But you made me afraid to seek out help. I thought I would be insulted and made fun of. Perhaps, if you hadn't, you wouldn't be responsible for MUFASA'S DEATH!_

"_Just kidding. I hope you all got that Lion King Reference. Best. Movie. Ever."_

Over the summer, Harry and Luna had made a habit of getting together every weekend and watching a Disney classic, Luna, having been raised in a wizarding household, and therefore having not seen Disney movies and having an extremely deprived childhood.

The one that had stuck with Luna the most had been The Lion King. "It's a lot like the Battle of Hogwarts!" Luna said, "With Dumbledore as Mufasa, You as Simba, and Voldemort as Scar!"

"_Even worse than the times you did open your big mouth were when you didn't. All those times_ _that the Slytherins would do imitations of myy voice, say that my hair was tangled from my nightly rendezvous, and open their eyes as wide as they could in a bad imitation of me._

"_They used to call me Loony Lovegood. Didn't people used to call you a name, too? What was it?_

_ "Snivellus Snape."_

"_I used to hate that name. But now, I see how fitting it is. You can't complain about how mean the Marauders were to you, or about the teachers doing nothing, because you're just like them. Worse, even, because you knew what I was feeling, and did nothing._

"_So, why did you never defend me, Professor? Did you just not like me? Did you have something against Ravenclaws? Did you not want to take points from Slytherin?_

"_Before I end this tape, I need you to do something for me. Don't make the same mistake twice, alright? If you see someone go through what I went through, remember these tapes and do for them what you wouldn't do for me."_

The tape ended. Harry took a deep breath and took out the next one. This one had a picture of a ferret on it. Getting a good idea of who the next tape was about, Harry put the next tape in and hit play.

**Review!**


	5. Tape Four

**Hellooooo! I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Congratulations to for guessing who the next tape is about.**

**You guys are going to hate me for ruining this character, but it fit.**

**If I owned Harry Potter, Harry and Luna would've ended up together.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry put the tape with the picture of a ferret in the tape player and hit play.

I

"_Just so you all know, I was never considered appealing. I wasn't like Hermione, who everyone thought was irritating but had a crush on all the same. I was an outcast through and through. I was ugly and uncool. I was never appealing to the male eye"_

"That's not true." Harry said. "You're beautiful and perfect and amazing."

"_So, what went through your mind, Draco Malfoy, when you told everyone we slept together?"_

II

Harry clenched his fists. He had heard that rumour, but, knowing Luna was sweet and smart and amazing, he knew she would never do such a thing and had ignored the rumours.

How he felt like throwing Draco through a window. After the war had ended, Draco had become _slightly_ nicer, and he and Harry had become kind-of-sort-of-not-really friends. But, now, he wanted to do exactly what Hermione had done in their third year: punch him in the nose.

I

"_After the war ended, Ginny and Padma and Hermione always used to say that we should date. True, you had gotten a _little _nicer after the war ended, but I just didn't see the appeal. We had nothing in common, except for our blonde hair, and mine was dirty blonde, scraggly, and tangled, and yours was pale blonde and well kempt._

"_But, where was I? Oh, yes. The rumours. Many people know versions of the story, but the least popular version is the truth. So here it is: the real story._

"_I was wandering through the courtyard during the first Friday of November of my fourth year, because I was looking for Swillering Humdingers, tiny creatures that live under pebbles. If you find one, they will grant you a wish. I was going to wish that people would stop being so awful to me. As you can see, I never did find a Swillering Humdinger._

"_And this is the first place on youor map. The courtyard. Maybe you'll feel the mood that was there that night."_

II

Harry got up, plugged headphones into the player, took his box of tapes from under the bed, and walked through the school, It was only afternoon-the school had been given two weeks off after Luna's death-but it felt like night. Dead quiet. Still.

Harry finally reached the courtyard and sat down on the Golden Trio's favorite bench.

I

"_Anyway, you snuck up on me, like a snake. You came from behind and said, **"What are you doing?"**_

"_I jumped a little-you really shouldn't sneak up on people, Draco, dear-and said, **"I'm looking for Swillering Humdingers."**_

_You gave me the classic I-Have-No-Idea-What-The-Hell-You're-Talking-About-What-Drugs-Are-You-On? look that I'm so used to._

_I turned around and continued my search. You followed me. I was slightly bothered-I was still wary of you-even after the war-but, I was glad for the company. Just in case, thouh, I drew my wand and held it at my side. I had a bad feeling about this. Somehow, I knew you were planning somethin that was going to hurt me and help you._

"_Before I knew what was happening, you jumped in front of me, put your hands on my shoulders, and kissed me._

"_What was it like? Honestly? It was nice. You didn't shove your hand down my shirt or force your tongue in my mouth. You just stood there with your hands on my shoulders and kissed me._

"_After what felt like an eternity, you pulled away, embarassed, said "**Don't tell anyone about that."**, and ran away._

"_I was furious. What was I, some play thing that you could take out your hormones on and not expect it to be serious? But, just then, I saw a faint shimmer that I thought was a Swillering Humdinger and forgot all about it._

"_That is, until the next day, when, after Potions class, I heard of th first rumor: that you and I had slept together. I got dirty looks in the halls and people whispered about me and looked away when I walked by them. I, Miss Invisible, who was never noticed unless I had done something patricularly loony that day, was the center of attention. And I hated it._

"_Draco, honey, I'm not saying you started those rumors. But you didn't bother to correct anyone. Your word would've been a sure stop of the rumors. But you didn't say anything. Yo walked around with an I-Just-Got-Laid smile on your face, which made everyone assume it was true. You ruined the memory of my first kiss. You made it okay for me to be treated as a play thing, for people to grab my ass and push me around in the halls. And, worst of all you ruined my reputation for my fourth throuh sixth years. I wasn't just a lunatic anymore. I was a slutty lunatic."_

The tape ended. Harry wordlessy rewound it and took it out of the tape player.

The next tape had a picture of a purple flower on it. Curious, he put it in the tape player and hit play.


	6. Tape Five

**Soooooooo, did anyone guess who the purple flower represents?**

**Congratulations to for guessing who tape five is about.**

**If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, and Fred would still be alive, and Harry and Luna would've ended up together.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Pansy, sweetie, I don't blame you for hating me. Anyone would if they thought I slept with their boyfriend._

"_But, tell me, Pansy, why did you support those rumours?_

"_If you had asked Draco, he would have told you the truth: that it was one kiss, and that he came on to me. Yes, you would have been mad, but, it wouldn't have lasted long. Face it, Pansy: Draco could murder your family and you'd still forgive him. You're just completely devoted to him._

"_But you couldn't ask him, could you? Rather than trust that your boyfriend hadn't cheated on you to that degree, you just made assumptions by yourself: that I'd come onto him, and Draco was completely innocent. You failed to see that, just maybe, Draco, who flirted with other girls and even took Millicent Bullstrode to the Christmas Ball during your sixth year, could be cheating on you._

"_So you did what any obsessive girlfriend would do if she was in denial that her boyfriend was cheating on her: you ruined my reputation even further._

II

Harry looked around the courtyard at the slightly gloomy faces. All around, people were only slightly aware of Luna's death, though for the most part intrigued with their stupid going ons, but not him. He was learning of all the people who's actions they'd thought had little to no impact on Luna. They were wrong.

II

"_It started when I walked into the Great Hall a week after the kiss. I was getting dirty stares all around, and people were glaring and whispering. Finally, Ginny Weasley pulled me aside and told me the truth: that you'd told everyone that, not only had I slept with Draco, but I'd also done it for ten Galleons._

"_I'm not ashamed to say that, when I heard that, I laughed. Look, Pansy. People have said I'm a loone and a nut and a psycho. But a prostitute? That was ridiculous, and I was sure that everyone else would think so, too. Anyone who's known me for five minutes knows that I couldn't seduce the world's easiest man. _

"_As I walked out of the Great Hall that day, I reminded myself to thank you in a week or so. Surely, that rumour would make everyone realize how stupid the entire thing was. _

"_I was wrong._

"_Everyone, excluding a few of my friends from the D.A., believed those rumours. Apparently, everyone had forgotten how crazy and unappealing I was, and how hard to please Draco Malfoy is._

"_The rumours got worse. You told everyone that I was on drugs, and that was why my eyes were so big._

"_Panys, sweenetie, just because I don't have beady pig eyes like you doesn't mean that I'm on drugs. Just so you know._

"_You said that I charged fifteen Galleons for a night in bed. People used to call to me, **"Hey, Loony? What corner?"**_

"_So all in all, my reputation might have been fine had it not been for you. And maybe you're glad I'm dead. Whatever. But just know that, next time you hear a rumor about Draco and another girl, it might be that he's cheating on you."_

The tape ended. Harry hit the rewind button, hit eject, and put it back in the box. Laying down on the bench, he caught his breath for a moment.

Because...truthfully, he was dreading the next tape. It had already made him despise Hermione, Snape, and Draco. Who would be next? Ron? Neville? Harry himself?

Grimacing, he got up and took the next tape out of the box. This one had a picture of the sign of the Gemini. Harry put the tape in and pressed play.

**Few! That's done. Yes, I know it's crappy, but I had written it in my journal, and was typing it, and my wrists were starting to hurt, so I was kind of in a hurry.**

**Review!**


	7. Tape Six

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had to do this book report, and...whatever. **

**I've gotten a lot of mail thinking that Gemini was Fred and George. Don't worry, fans of Fred and George: I love the Weasley twins far too much to make them a reason. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

"_And this leads us to our second location: the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. Or, more specifically, the far corner on the left, near the door, where I used to sit."_

II

Harry looked outside. It was getting dark, but he could still make it to the Ravenclaw table on time.

Getting up, he walked towards the Great Hall. On the way, he met eyes with so many people that he would never look at the same again: Hermione, Snape, Draco, Pansy. The worst part was that these people were probably looking at him the same way. Which again sparked the question: What had he done to get on these tapes?

Reaching the Great Hall, Harry headed inside and made his way to Luna's seat. He had often snuck over there to talk to her during breakfast, lunch, and dinner when she was still alive. Taking a deep breath, he pressed play.

I

"_Some of you might know that, before the D.A., I did have one friend."_

Oh, now he knew what the Gemini had represented. What had she done?

"_Padma Patil, it's your turn._

"_It seems like one of the strangest friendships ever: the weird girl and one of the most popular girls in her grade. And, true, Padma was everything I wasn't, beautiful, popular, and flirty. But she was sweet, and she never made fun of me, and she was funny. What wasn't to like?_

"_I found out after the rumours sparked._

"_Padma used to sit by my seat and talk to me during meals. During those times, we could forget that I was loony, and she was popular, and we just talked. When the rumours started, those lunchtime conversations got fewer and fewer until they finally stopped._

"_One day, during lunch, after a particularly bad rumour had spiraled about me involving a seventh year Slytherin and a negligee, Padma approached me after three weeks of giving me the cold shoulder._

"_At first, I was thrilled. She didn't believe the rumours! She had come to her senses and realized how ridiculous this gossip was! We were going to be friends again!_

"_As soon as I saw the look on her face, however, my optimistic thoughts drained away._

"_**Luna." **said Padma. She looked pissed. Really pissed. And I remembered her telling me about how she had had her eye on said seventh year Slytherin._

"_Despite what I knew was coming, I kept my demeanor warm and friendly. "**Hello, Padma!" **I said brightly._

"_**Luna." **She said again._

"_I lost it then. **"What?" **I asked, snapping a little. I couldn't stand how she was being so damn vague._

"_**Luna, you **_**know ****_how much I like him." _**_Padma said. I knew without her saying his name that she was talking about previously mentioned seventh year Slytherin boy._

"_**I didn't sleep with him." **I said. **"None of these rumours are true." **I then went on to explain how Draco had kissed me, and that had been all, and how that rumour had spiraled out of control. That Pansy heard it, and, to get back at me, had spread all of these other dreadful rumours. I told her, that while I accepted blame for said Slytherin boy's interest in her, the rumours. Were. Not. TRUE!_

"_But I don't think Padma heard any of that. All she heard was me accepting blame._

"_Padma stood up from her seat across from me, shot me the coldest glare I had ever seen her give anyone, and swung._

"_What were your intentions, Padma? To scratch me or to punch me? Because you did a little bit of both. And, for the rest of you, that scar over my eyebrow? That's Padma's fingernail, which I plucked out myself that night. Some of you haven't seen it. But I see it. Every morning, it says, "Good morning, Luna." And at night, "Sweet dreams, Luna."_

"_Because it's not just a scratch. It's a punch in the gut. It's a knife in my back because you'd rather listen to a bunch of ridiculous rumours than what you know to be true. And that's why you're on this list."_

The tape stopped. Harry hit rewind and eject, put the next tape in, this one with a drawing of a wide, blindingly white smile on it, put it in, and hit play.

**So, there you have it! A bit short, I know. And I apologize if it was too much like the original Thirteen Reasons Why. I wanted to loosely base it off the original book, without making it basically the original, with names changed, like a lot of fics I've read, but I also wanted it to not be a big mess with one reason having nothing to do with one another.**

**Review!**


	8. AN2

**Tomorrow, school starts, so I'll update even less.**

**But, good news: I've made a resolution to post at least one chapter each month.**

**Thank you for being really nice and supportive.**

**-Lesmislover88**


	9. Tape Seven

**Aaaaaaaand here it is! The September chapter! **

**Warning: This chapter involves rape, although not described to great extent, and if you feel uncomfortable about the subject, feel free to skip this chapter, and I'll write a brief recap at the beginning of my next chapter.**

**Sincerest apologies for the hold up. I had to work on another fanfic that I'm writing.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

"_And that brings us to our next location: the abandoned D.A.D.A. classroom that Lockhart used to teach in. After he left, we got a new one. _

"_You all probably wondered, why? Lockhart was just a cruddy teacher. He didn't do anything really bad._

"_Well, I'm about to tell you."_

II

Harry pressed pause and stood up from his place at the Ravenclaw table. Jogging a little, he tried to reach the abandoned classroom.

"Harry?" Harry turned around to find Ron calling his name.

"Oh, hey, Ron." Harry said, taking off the headphones.

"How are you coping?" Ron asked in an awkward whisper.

"I'm still holding on to her memory." Harry said truthfully. No use for that _I'm-coping-well _bullshit with Ron.

"Well, I'm really sorry." Ron said. "I wasn't as close to her as you were, but I liked her."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said. "I'll see you later." With that, he turned toward his destination and kept walking.

_What if Ron's on these tapes? _Harry thought, distressed, _Even though they turned out to be friends, he was kind of rude to her in the beginning. Oh, I wish these tapes didn't exist!_

Finally, he reached the old D.A.D.A. classroom. Sitting in his old seat, he reinserted his headphones and pressed play.

"_Gilderoy Lockhart, it's your turn._

"_I was in first year when I had Gilderoy Lockhart. With the exception of me, every girl in my year had a crush on him. I didn't like him. I knew about his lethal experimenting with Gernumblies, which, mind you, are incredibly rare creatures and shouldn't be experimented on. At all. Ever._

"_When January rolled around, I had learned to tolerate him. I still despised him for his experimenting, but I kept quiet and glared at him from afar._

"_The first Wednesday of January that year, I lagged behind and gathered my things. I was really spacey and disorganized that day, and packing up took longer than I thought._

"_I was just about to leave when Lockhart called me to his desk._

"_**I've noticed a certain...dislike that you have for me." **Lockhart said as he slunk up to me so that he was right in front of me._

"_**Why?" **I asked innocently, hiding my dislike of him, **"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Professor."**_

"_**Don't be." **Lockhart said, rubbing my back with his fingers. I shied away, but he pursued. **"I'm here to teach you, Luna...and be your friend along the way." **He said, smiling deviously as his hand slid down my back, onto the back of my thighs, and back up under my skirt._

"_**Professor Lockhart?" **I squeaked. _

"_**Just hold on." **He said as he lifted up my skirt._

II

Harry paused the tape and stared at the spot by Lockhart's desk where Luna had been raped. He could hardly breath.

Luna Lovegood...a smart, beautiful, perfect young lady had been...what? Had Lockhart taken it further? Or had Luna stopped him?

I

"_And, with that, he raped me. The entire time I kept gasping **"Don't." **and **"Please." **I think I came around and did a sort of mixture of that. **"Don't please don't please don't please."** Or perhaps it was **"Please don't please don't please don't"**? Either way, Lockhart grew tired of hearing me plead, and shoved my blouse, which he had removed, into my mouth._

"_When it was over, he left me on the floor with my eyes closed and redressed. As he left, I could sense him lingering at the door, staring at me, laying naked on the floor, hair tangled, blood staining my legs. But I refused to move until I knew he was gone._

"_When he'd finally left, I slowly opened my eyes and got dressed. My blouse and panties were torn, my skirt was soaked with sweat, and my socks, which Lockhart hadn't bothered to take off, were stained with blood."_

Luna started crying.

"_I crept out of the classroom, fully aware that it was dinner time. But I didn't want food. I wanted to shower, crawl into bed, and never wake up._

"_I limped to the Ravenclaw bathroom, showered, and went to bed. Although, something did happen while I was in the hall, but I'll get to that later._

"_Classes after that were torture. I kept to myself and didn't trust anyone. Even after Lockhart left, I didn't trust any teachers. Not Professor Lupin, the best D.A.D.A. teacher I've ever had, who wouldn't hurt a fly. Not Professor McGonagall, who would've helped me. Not even Professor Dumbledore, with whom I'd thought I could tell anything._

"_So, thank you, Lockhart. Thank you for destroying my trust of all teachers. Thank you for holding me back from going to a teacher when I first thought of killing myself._

"_P-please go to the next tape."_

The tape stopped. Harry took it out, glared at it, and glanced at the wall, wondering if he should throw it against the wall. But he couldn't. The next person needed to hear it.

He wanted to shout. Or cry, or jump out a window. Or, better yet, storm into St. Mungo's and murder Gilderoy Lockhart.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a tall redhead looking at him.

"Ron!" Harry said. He stood up abruptly and shoved the tapes and the tape recorder back in the box. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't talk, mate." Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry kept asking questions, but Ron wouldn't answer. Finally, they reached Ron's room. As Head Boy, he got his own room.

"Sit." Ron said, taking the box from Harry and taking the last tape out. With the experience of someone who could only have been raised by Arthur Weasley, Ron took out the tape recorder and plopped the next tape in. This one was painted with a camera. Before Ron could press play, Harry stopped him.

"Ron. What. Is. GOING ON?" Harry roared.

"I'm the keeper of the tapes." Ron said bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said I'm the keeper of the tapes!" Ron answered impatiently.

"Start from the beginning." Harry said.

"On the day of her death, Luna came to me and gave me the tapes and asked me if I had a tape recorder. I gave one to her, along with headphones. She told me to listen to them. Then, she left.

"I started listening. As soon as I realized what she was about to do, I rushed to the hall and told Padma Patil to go to Luna's room. But it was too late.

"So, I listened to the tapes. And...they were awful, mate." Ron said. "I mean, I never realized how ignorant we were that Luna was going to do this."

"I know." Harry said, holding back tears. "I wish I could go back in time and let her now that we all cared."

"Well, we can't." Ron said glumly. "All we can do is...press play."

And with that, he pressed play.

**So, how is it?**

**I know, I know, it's not Lockhart-like, but he's the only Hogwarts teacher that I hate enough to have do that. (Well, there's Barty Crouch Jr., but he's dead, so I couldn't have her talk to a dead guy.)**

**Ten points to your house if you get the Lovely Bones reference I threw in.**

**Review!**


	10. Tape Eight

**Here it is! The eighth tape! **

**For anyone who didn't read the last chapter, here's a recap: When Luna was in her first year, Lockhart raped her. She has been holding this secret to herself for six years.**

**This is depressing. There are only six tapes left. Damn it!**

**Oh, by the way, I know the guy on this tape is dead, but this is an AU, where I was forced to make a lot of my favorite characters (Snape, Hermione, Draco...) total jerkfaces to Luna, so, I'm making it a little more AU and bringing him back to life.**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.**

**Oh, by the way, should I make Harry meet someone else? Or should I just end the story with my special epilogue? (Oooh, suspense.)**

**Enjoy!**

"_As you all know, I've had quite a unique cast of characters in my year. Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bullstrode, and, the center of this tape._

"_So, how goes it, Collin Creevey?"_

Collin Creevey. Harry's stalker in his second year. Everyone had assumed he was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, but he'd later been found in the Forbidden Forest, injured, but alive.

"_Collin Creevey. I never colored him as the type of guy who might end up on these tapes. He was nice, and he was Muggleborn, and he liked cameras. Yes, he obsessively stalked Harry during our first year, but for the most part, I liked him._

"_That changed after that night with Lockhart._

"_There I was. Crying, limping, blood staining my legs, torn blouse, red face, tangled hair. I tried to stay strong, I really did. But I was eleven, and I'd just been raped._

"_As I limped up the stairs, trying to get to the Ravenclaw common room before someone found me, I suddenly lost it and curled up in a ball on the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest, sobbing._

"_Suddenly, I heard it._

"_A click._

"_Growing up in a wizarding house hold, I didn't know what a camera was. Even with Collin's nonstop photography, I didn't know to think of cameras when I first heard the click._

"_At first, I thought it was my imagination. But then I heard it one more time. Then two._

"_I'm going to narrate the best I can what I think was going through your mind._

"_I think that you were creeping the corridors, trying to find something to photograph, when you found me curled up in a ball, disheveled, blood staining my legs, and basically an emotional wreck._

"_Any normal student would have come and comforted me. But you're not normal, are you, Collin? You'd do anything for a good picture, even when it's at an extremely inappropriate time. And this time was no exception._

"_So you took a few pictures, click, click, click. And nothing came out of it. You didn't show them around, or report them to Professor Dumbledore. You just...kept them._

"_That is, until later, when we were in our sixth year._

"_A week after The Padma Incident, I came to the Great Hall to find people everywhere huddled together, whispering about something. Being a die-hard Quibbler subscriber, I don't get _The Daily Prophet, _and therefore thought there was a mass breakout in Azkaban or something of the sort. _

"_This went on until my fourth class of the day, Transfiguration. I sat in my chair, reached into my bag for my textbook, and opened the book. A photograph fell out._

"_Anyone want to guess what photo that was?"_

II

Harry hit the pause button violently, feeling nauseous. Collin Creevey had taken a picture of Luna, and, rather than turn it in to a faculty member, chose to expose it at Luna's lowest point.

"It's-it's-" Harry spat.

"I know, mate." Ron said. "When I first heard these tapes, I wanted to punch the wall. I never thought anyone could be that _cruel, _mate. But I was wrong." He looked at the tape recorder, "We were all wrong."

"I-I can't stand to listen to this anymore." Harry said, standing up.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down on his chair. "You have to, mate." He said, "It's awful, and it's horrifying, and you'll probably need years of emotional therapy, but you have to listen to these. For Luna."

And with that, he pressed play.

I

"_That's right. There was the photo of me, in first year, pretty much having an emotional breakdown. The blood staining my legs and socks was visible, as was my torn blouse and tangled hair. It was pretty clear what I'd been doing._

"_The caption read, **"Luna Lovegood has been a slut since first year!" **I stared at it and stared at it. I was caught between the desire to have another emotional breakdown and the desire to hunt down Collin Creevey and disembowl him._

"_Collin, you're on this list for three reasons. Number one, because you kept that picture for six years. Because, you should have seen me and immediately known that I had been raped, or else that something awful had just happened. You should have given that picture to Professor Dumbledore, who surely would have gotten rid of Lockhart, and let my father know, which would have let him sign me up for the therapy that I no doubt needed after the horrifying experience._

"_Number two, because you took the picture in the first place. Collin, honey, some life advice: if you find an eleven year old girl curled up in a ball, crying, don't take a picture. Comfort her. _

"_And, number three, that you let the picture go public. That, at the lowest point in my life, you took a picture that you knew you should have turned in and let it ruin my reputation even more._

"_And there you have it. I hope that picture was worth it, Collin. Next time you take a picture at an extremely inappropriate time, remember these tapes, will you?"_

The tape stopped. Harry ripped it out of the player and shoved it back into the box. All of the tears he'd been holding back since Luna's death spilled out. Ron pulled him into a hug.

"I know, mate." Ron said. "I know."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting off topic." He said, "We need to listen to the rest of these tapes."

He got up, got out the next tape, this one with an illustration of a gold circle with a red slash through it on it, and put it into the recorder. Then, he pressed play.

**OOOOOOOOOOOH! Suspense! Drama!**

**I don't expect anyone to guess what the next one is. It's kind of a hard one. I'll give you a hint: the gold circle is a galleon.**

**Peace out.**

**-Lesmislover88**


	11. Tape Nine

**Unfortunately, no one guessed correctly last time for who the next tape was. But, that's okay. I didn't expect anyone to. I made it a really hard one.**

**If I was J.K. Rowling, Harry and Luna would've gotten together.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Thus taking us to our next location on the map: the Ravenclaw common room._

"_Several people on this list aren't allowed to go into Ravenclaw's common room, so your own common room is fine."_

II

"Should we go?" Harry asked.

"You go." Ron said. "Take the headphones, and then come back when the tape is done. I've heard this a number of times, I don't need to hear it again."

Taking the tape out of the recorder, Harry grabbed the headphones and the portable tape player and made his way to the common room. So many people tried to catch his eye, but he couldn't look at them. Hermione, Collin Creevey...

And Ginny.

What had Ginny done? She'd been one of Luna's best friends. Maybe it had been a friend of Ginny's, and Ginny had simply been delivering them for her?

Sitting down on the couch in front of the fire, Harry popped the tape back in, put on the headphones, plugged them in to the recorder, and pressed play.

I

"_You know one of those people that has everyone under their influence? Like, they could shave their head, and soon everyone would be bald as an egg?_

"_Well, this is about that girl's best friend, who ended up affecting me more than she did._

"_Marietta Edgecombe, it's your turn."_

"_I could talk about the hell you put me through for years, Marietta. I could speak of how you came up with my nickname, "Loony Lovegood," and how you and Cho Chand delighted in laughing at me when I danced in the rain or wore my lion hat to support Har-Gryffindor. To support Gryffindor."_

_What had she meant to say? _Harry thought.

"_Marietta, sweetie, I know you didn't mean to affect me personally. But every single person on these tapes didn't have an idea that they were making such an affect on my life. So, here's my reason._

"_The D.A., or Dumbledore's Army, was the best thing that ever happened to me, simply put. I could defend myself, and I made friends in the process. Who would have known? I suddenly had some of the best friends that I'd had in years. They got to know me, and they came to understand my unusual ways. For once, I was Luna Lovegood. Not Loony Lovegood, not -oh-don't-listen-to-her-she-is-a-loon. I was smart, funny, and charismatic Luna Lovegood-and I loved it._

"_But that all stopped when Marietta ratted the D.A. out._

"_Umbridge had been on our tails ever since we had started the club. She and her Inquisitorial Squad kept following us, questioning us, and emptying our bags. Had no one blabbed, we all would have been fine._

"_But, no, Marietta. You had to turn us in. You had to destroy the one thing that made me happy that year. I understand that you were not targeting me personally, but you get double my anger, because not only did you do this to me, you did this to the entire D.A._

"_So, while I realize this was a short tape, I felt the need to call you out for taking away the one thing that I have desired my entire life: friends._

"_So, thank you, Marietta. Thank you for stealing my friends away and making me miserable."_

The tape stopped. Harry sighed.

"Only a few more to go, mate." Ron said, giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. He took out the next tape. This one had a picture of a crudely drawn Quidditch broom that was painted with Ravenclaw colors. Grimly, Ron took Marietta's tape out of the recorder, slipped the new one in, and pressed play.

**Ooooooh!**

**This new one is also kind of hard. I'm sorry, it's just that THE NEXT PERSON HAS NO PERSONALITY WHATSOEVER. Whoops! Forgot to turn of capslock!**

**I'll give you a hint: the next person is a boy. That's literally the only hint I'm giving you. **

**Review! Oh, by the way, Happy Belated Halloween!**


	12. Tape Ten

**Oh. My. God. Only a few more chapters! WAAAAAAAAAH!**

**You people realize that this will be my first multi-chapter fanfiction that I've finished?**

**I'd like to thank all of the little people, which is a lot because I'm one of the tallest people in my class...(Dagnab my father's height! I want to be short!)**

**But, seriously, thank you so much to everyone who followed this story, even when I was being annoying and having writers block and having symtoms of PWBSWS. (PWBSWS-Post Writers Block Shitty Writing Syndrome.)**

**Yeah, the last one was pretty hard to guess seeing as he only appears a few times in the series...**

**But Vanex guessed correctly! You go, Glenn Coco!**

**Five points to anyone who gets that Mean Girls reference. Hell, five points to all of the people who read this. You rock!**

**I'm not cool enough to be J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

"_As you all know, I _despised _Cho Chang, and with good reason. She was awful to me. She spread rumours about me, called me names, and encouraged the Ravenclaw's teasing. _

"_But, unbelievably, this tape isn't about me. It's about her boyfriend._

"_How goes it, Roger Davies?"_

Harry's mouth dropped open. _Roger Davies?_

"_Roger Davies and I were good friend during my first through third years of Hogwarts. I was infatuated with him, and he thought my odd mannerisms were cute. While not best friends, we greeted each other in the hallways and studied together._

"_In my fourth year, two big things happened. First, I got over my puppy dog crush. Second, he started dating Cho Chang._

"_When Roger started dating Cho, I tried my hardest to keep up our friendship. He was one of the only friends I had._

"_But time with Cho changed Roger. He started ignoring me, declining my requests to study with him, and not meeting my eyes. I tried to be nice, hoping that he would snap out of it. But he didn't. I finally realized that our friendship was over when I heard him call me "Loony" to his friends._

"_When he said that, I knew there was no going back. Roger had caught Cho Chang fever-and there was nothing I could do about it._

"_But it wasn't until later that this really hit me in the face._

"_I was in my fifth year, coming back to my dorm from my nightly visit to the thestrals, when I saw them. Ten Ravenclaw seventh years, standing around the doorway of Ravenclaw Tower._

"_I ducked my head down, hoping they wouldn't see me, but, unfortunately, they did._

"_**Hey, Loony!" **Cho Chang called in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, clutching my butterbeer cork necklace and asking the patron saint of Crumple Horned Snorkacks to give me strength._

"_**How goes it, Loony?" **Cho asked as she stepped in front of me and held me against the wall by my tie._

"_**Leave me alone." **I whispered weakly._

"_**Get her, Roger." **Cho addressed her tall, handsome boyfriend._

_Roger approached me. There was no sign of apology on his face. No remorse. His face was dead and flat, as though he had never been my friend._

_He kept that expression as he beat me up, punching me in the gut and yanking me around by my necklace, kicking me in the shins and giving me a black eye. When he was done, he left me in a ball, crumpled on the floor._

"_**Let's go." **He told the other Ravenclaws. The ten seventeen year olds made their way up the stairs. As they did, I swear I saw Roger hesitate and look at me before he climbed the steps._

"_Was it worth it, Roger? Was my death worth a two month fling? Can you really say that betraying a friend-strike that, hurting a friend-was worth a two month relationship with Cho Chang? Did you feel a hint of remorse when you called me "Loony?" Ignored me? Beat me up?_

"_You're a coward, Roger Davies."_

The tape ended. Harry lay on Ron's bed and breathed slowly, trying to take in this new information. He had no greater desire than to storm into the Ravenclaw common room and disembowl Roger Davies-and he was sure that Ron would be glad to help him.

"Take as much time as you need." Ron said.

"I'm fine." Harry answered, sitting up. "Let's just get through these three more tapes and pass them on to the next people."

Ron shrugged. "Uh, Harry, I need to warn you, this next one is going to shock you." Ron warned.

Harry sighed. "How bad can it be?"

"You'll see." Ron said. He picked up the next tape-this one with a drawing of fire on it-and placed it in the tape recorder. He pressed play.

**PHEW! I can work on the next chapter!**

**I'm going to give you the answer to the next one because I'm feeling generous. It's in this fic: ** s/6368502/1/Lost-Princess

**I'm sad. I only have four more chapters to write. (I'm going to write the chapters for the three tapes, and then I'll write an epilogue chapter.)**

**Peace out.**


	13. Tape Eleven

**I'm back! And possibly in love. I've never been in love before, except with Enjorlas and Erik Destler, so I've been kind of spacey all week. Sorry 'bout that.**

**I'm not cool enough to write such an awesome book series. So I'm not J.K. Rowling. Damn it.**

"_I have to say, this surprises me as much as anyone. I never thought that this person would be on my list. But, I was going over the people who influenced my life the most, and she somehow wriggled in there. So._

"_Hey, Ginny! How are you?"_

"What the hell?" Harry asked. Ginny was Luna's best friend!

"I know, right?" Ron said. "That was my original reaction. But keep listening."

"_The story starts after Roger Davies beat me up. I was curled up on the ground, beat up. As I sat there, bruised and bloodied, I was reminded of my first year, when I had curled up on the floor and sobbed after Lockhart raped me. _

"_Tears fell out of my eyes when I realized that nothing had changed. Nothing was ever going to change. People like Cho were always going to win, I was always going to be treated like crap, and people like Collin and Lockhart were never going to get the justice they deserved. It sickened me. I had spent fifteen years being told by my mother and father to beware of monsters like Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but they had failed to warn me that most of the real monsters were residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_But, of course, who would tell their kid that? Hogwarts is supposed to be the happiest place on earth. Or maybe that's Disneyland. Whatever."_

Harry, despite his sorrow, chuckled.

"_Anyway, I sat there, silently crying, when I heard footsteps. I cringed, preparing myself to find a teacher who would reprimand me for being out of bed-or, even worse, another seventh year who would give me another taste of my own blood._

"_But the voice that asked, **"Luna?" **was kind and soft, and belonged to a fifth year. As jeans and sneakers came into view, I looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of my good friend, Ginny Weasley._

"_**Luna, what happened?" **Ginny asked as she knelt down and put her arms around me._

"_**R-R-Roger Davies." **I sobbed. **"H-h-he beat m-me up on Ch-Cho's orders!" **_

"_**'That bastard!' **Ginny said angrily, **'Do you want me to take you to the nurse?'**_

"_**'N-no.' **I said, **'Just stay here a while, please.'**_

"_**'Alright.' **Ginny said. And she did._

"_Ginny, as it turned out, was great company. She hugged me while I sobbed, and talked to me. I almost forgot about my predicament. Almost._

"_**'I do have something on my mind.' **I said._

"_**'What is it?' **She asked._

"_**'I'm in love.' **I blurted out._

"_**'What? With who?' **The redhead inquired._

"_**'He's in Gryffindor." **I said. I got up and told Ginny, **'Good night.'**_

"_**'But, what about-?!' **Ginny asked._

"_I didn't bother to answer her as I climbed up the stairs and made my way into my dorm. That night, I lay in bed, thinking of what I'd said._

"_Was I in love? _

"_I had pulled that out of my head. But, now that I thought of it, the more I realized that it was true. I _was _in love with a Gryffindor boy. I just hadn't realized it until now._

"_The next morning, Ginny kept asking me about it, but I acted like I'd just been sleep deprived. She bought it, and I kept my lovely secret to myself._

"_Ah, the joy of being in love! You may travel the world and see all it's glory, but none of it will ever compare to being in love. The feeling of being weak at the knees, of thinking of someone all the time._

"_I had one problem. He was in love with someone else. In particular, with Ginny Weasley._

"_And that lead to the second big thing that happened to me that year, dating wise: Ginny started dating the boy I liked._

"_Did she know that I liked him? Of course not! I was discreet. I loved Ginny like a sister, and I wanted her to be happy. _

"_I was careful. I did not sneak any longing glances in his direction. I did not write our initials in a heart in my notebook. No one would have guessed that I loved Har-him. It was nothing like one of those cheesy romance novels that muggle women are obsessed with. I tried to stomp out my crush, but it kept reflaming, like those muggle trickster candles._

"_Ginny, darling, you don't belong on these tapes. In fact, I wanted to thank you for being there for me. For comforting me in my time of need the way Collin should have done for me when I was eleven. But, your comfort affected me in a big way, and I felt the need to put it on these tapes, because, although you are and always will be the best friend I've ever had, my unrequited love took part in ending my life._

"_So thank you, Ginny. And good bye."_

The tape stopped.

"So she didn't do anything wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, she didn't." Ron said. He put in the next tape-this one illustrated with a big pink heart.

Harry hesitated. "So she had a crush on Dean?"

Ron stared at Harry. "You're an idiot, mate, you know that?" He pressed play.

**Did that not fit? I'm sorry, but I love Ginny and Luna's friendship, and I couldn't stand to make up some lie about Ginny. Just because I ship Harry and Luna doesn't mean I hate Ginny. I ship Ginny/Neville, and would I ship Neville with anyone that I hate?**

**Don't hate me, but in the original _Thirteen Reasons Why, _Hannah doesn't really blame **

**Review!**


	14. Tape Twelve

**AAAAAAH! We're on the twelfth tape already! When did that happen?**

**Long chapter, because I love you all. :)**

**Yeah, it's Harry. The big pink heart was so cliché, but, let's face it, Luna loves Harry.**

**And, yes, this chapter is based on Clay Jensen's tape in the original _Thirteen Reasons Why._**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.**

"_Just two more tapes. Don't give up on me now._

"_But isn't that what I'm doing? Giving up?_

"_And, we come to the boy I was referring to in the last tape:_

"_Harry Potter."_

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What...but I...what?!"

Ron shook his head and motioned to the tape.

"_Harry Potter. Yet another person who doesn't really belong on these tapes. But, like Ginny, he took part in a big event that changed my life. Slughorn's party._

"_All of you remember Slughorn's Christmas parties, don't you? They were held every Christmas. Usually, only people in the "Slug Club" were invited, but they were allowed to bring guests. _

"_When I was fifteen, and after I realized I loved Harry, Ginny and Harry had not started dating yet. So, when Slughorn told Harry he could bring a date, his choice was me._

"_Me! I was ecstatic. Was it possible? Did Harry Potter really return my feelings?_

"_So I said yes. I knew he didn't like me. I could tell from how uncomfortable he looked that he was hoping for me to say no. But I said yes anyway. Why? I don't know. Was it lack of self respect? Was it a small voice in my head that told me that he did, indeed like me? I haven't the foggiest idea._

"_Flash forward to the night of Slughorn's party. I put on my best set of silver robes, and left off my butterbeer cork necklace and my radish earrings that I knew Harry hated. I actually brushed my hair for once, and I even put on some makeup. All in all, I thought I looked pretty good._

"_I waited for Harry at the entrance to the Great Hall for five minutes before he came in. When I saw him, my heart sang. Corny, right? Well, I honestly couldn't think of any other way to describe it. But, I'm getting off topic. We made our way to the location where the party was being held. As soon as we arrived, I told Trelawney of my theory about the Auror's plan to take over the world using Dark Magic and bad oral hygiene. '**Thank Merlin I have good oral habits!' **I told Trelawney._

"_I looked around. Harry had ditched me._

"_I sighed. I should have known. Harry had just wanted a date. Feeling dejected, I shoved my way through the crowd and looked for him._

"_Finally, I found him coming from the Hall. He looked panicked, and my anger melted away immediately._

"_**'Harry! What happened?' **I asked him as he bumped into me._

"_**'What? Nothing!' **Harry answered, looking guilty. I probably shuld have pestered him about it, but I let it slide. **'Look, Luna. There's an after party in the Gryffindor common room. When the party's over, would you mind coming with me?**_

"_**'But, I'm not a Gryffindor! How will I get in?' **I asked him._

"_**'As long as you're with me, the Fat Lady will let you in.' **Harry promised me._

"_**'Alright.' **I said reluctantly._

_For the rest of the night, I followed him around like a lost puppy. I was never happier than when Harry took me from the party and lead me to the Gryffindor common room._

"_And, woah. They were just as spectacular as the legends told. There were banners that illustrated with elaborate drawings on them-wizards fighting dragons, witches brewing potions, and all sorts of beautiful magical creatures. Everything was decorated with red, gold, and green, and, in the middle of the room stood a vast, beautiful green Christmas tree, adorned with sparkling ornaments and shining pieces of tinsel._

"_But what stood out most of all was the keg that stood next to the couch._

"_Harry took my hand and lead me to the couch. As we sat down, he leaned down, grabbed two bottles of what I assumed was butterbeer out of the keg, and gave me one bottle. We talked, and laughed, and joked, and I was having such a great time that it wasn't until I had three bottles of the mysterious beverage that I realized that it wasn't butterbeer. It was firewhiskey-and, judging by the ringing in my ears, I was getting tipsy._

"_I don't think Harry realized it either. I set down my bottle and said, **'Harry, I think this is firewhiskey.'**_

"_**'What?' **Harry yelled. The music was so loud that he couldn't hear me._

"_**'I said-' **I started._

"_**'Hey, Harry! Did you hear?'** Dean Thomas approached Harry and gave him a slap on the back. **'George managed to snag some stuff from Honeydukes!'**_

"_**'That's great!'** Harry said. He turned to me. **'C'mon, Luna.'**_

"_I followed him, knowing that George would never bring something harmful from Honeydukes._

"_The night went on. I lost Harry for a half hour, and when he found me, I could smell firewhiskey on his breath._

"_**'Hi, Luna!' **Harry said happily. Although I knew he wasn't entirely drunk, I could tell that he wasn't completely sober, either._

"_**'Harry, how much have you had to drink?' **I said quietly._

"_Harry waved a hand. **'Oh, enough.'**_

"_And then he kissed me._

Harry shot up from his seat. "I did?" He had a vague recollection of that night. He remembered drinking what he thought was butterbeer, and then...nothing.

He groaned. He had gotten hammered with firewhiskey. This was the last time he ever drank from that keg.

Suddenly, Harry had a vague memory of kissing a blonde girl and running his finger through her hair. _Oh, shit._

"_Literally, bent down to meet my height and kissed me on the lips. And, like my kiss with Draco, it was...nice. Most books talk about drunk men grabbing the girl's ass or shoving their hands down her shirt, but the kiss wasn't lustful. It was nice. It felt like he needed me._

"_I broke apart and said, **'Harry-'**_

"_Harry shushed me and kissed me again. This time, I reacted, running my hands through his messy hair. Eventually, we broke apart, and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom._

"_We lay on the bed and kissed. And kissed. That's literally all we did._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you all wanted to hear about how my itchy little hands reached for his zipper and then..._

"_But, no. We did not have sex. We did not touch each other. We just kissed._

"_Sometime after he'd carried me in, I realized something. I was living out my exact reputation. I was, in essence, becoming the exact person that everyone thought I was. And, if there was a rumour that I slept with Harry, then it wouldn't hurt me. My reputation was already down the toilet. But, Harry, sweet, innocent Harry did not deserve the reputation of a womanizer. A tool. A player who had one night stands._

"_So, I said, "Stop." Then again, "STOP."_

"_**'Alright.' **Harry said. I was grateful that Harry wasn't one of those jerkfaces who continued to make out even when someone told him to stop._

"_We separated and lay there next to each other, silent. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and I realized that I suddenly wanted nothing more to go away._

"_**'Go away.' **I told him, burying my head into the pillow._

"_**'Luna? Are you sure?'**" Harry said, rolling onto his side so that he could see me. **'Because if you need someone to talk-'**_

"_**'Go away!' **I screamed into the pillow. I felt the weight on the mattress shift as he got up and watched me for a moment. Finally, he walked over to the doorway, watched me for a minute, and left._

"I shouldn't have left." Harry moaned in despair. "I should have made her tell me what was bothering her."

"It's not your fault, mate." Ron said.

"_I lay there, thinking of all the things that had happened to me. The kiss. The rumours. The bullying. Padma and Michael's betrayal. The end of the D.A. It was all too much._

"_I got up from the bed and stormed out the door. _

"_**'I'm leaving.' **I told Harry._

"_**'Would you like me to escort you back to your dorm?' **Harry asked._

"_But I had already ran out the common room door. I could hear Harry calling my name, but I didn't answer him. I wanted to get back to my dorm and go to bed._

"_But, when I finally had donned my pajamas and gotten into bed, I realized that I couldn't sleep. There was something nagging at my brain._

"_So, I got up, and I made a list of all the people who had affected the reason that I was so...miserable._

"_And, after a lot of thought, I went over my list and circled Hermione's name. The Snape's. Then Draco. And so on until Harry's name._

"_And, finally, I had an idea, which I will reveal to you in the next tape._

"_Content, I went to bed."_

The tape ended.

"You and Luna, huh?" Ron said.

"I was really drunk, Ron." Harry said. Now that he had heard it from Luna's mouth, he was slowly starting to remember that night. "I thought I was drinking butterbeer, but it turned out to be firewhiskey."

"Mm hm." Ron said, not looking as though he believed his best friend.

Without looking at Ron, Harry got up, took his tape out of the recorder, got out the next tape, and examined it.

"Hey, there's nothing here." Harry said. He was right-Luna, perhaps because she hadn't wanted to give away who the mysterious person on tape number fourteen was, hadn't drawn a picture on tape fourteen. Or perhaps she felt the thirteenth person didn't deserve a tape. There was only one way to find out.

**GAAAAAAAH! Yes, I realize "You and Luna, huh?" was incredibly insensitive of Ron to say, but he wanted to break the silence. Honestly, what does one say when hearing what was going on in a suicidal girl's head during her last days?**

**And, I didn't want to give person thirteen a picture. The only symbol I could think of was _way _too obvious, and I decided to just leave it blank.**

**Review!**


	15. Tape Thirteen

**Here it is! The mysterious thirteenth tape! **

**And, one of my reviewers alerted me that I miscounted, and there are only twelve people. Whoops. **

**I'm making an extra tape for Harry and everyone except a few people that I don't feel like redeeming to find in the next. Then, Harry and said people will pay a tribute to Luna to apologize and say goodbye. **

**This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you. Person number twelve is one of my favorite characters in this whole series.**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling, because I'm not cool enough to be a middle aged British bad ass writer with gazillions of dollars.**

Harry pressed the blank tape in and pressed play. He took a breath, and didn't exhale until the tape started.

"_One last try."_

Harry could tell Luna had been crying.

"_I'm going to seek guidance. I'm going to see if I really am as worthless as I've felt for the past six years. I'm going to ask our guidance counselor for help._

"_One person stands between you and this set of tapes. If you hear this, I failed, and he failed."_

Harry's stomach lurched. Shit.

"_I'm going to ask Professor Lupin."_

When Hogwarts was being rebuilt, the board of education had reappointed Lupin as a teacher, this time as a school guidance counselor as well as D.A.D.A. professor.

"_I'm going to ask him if I should do it. I want him to talk me out of it. I want him to make me feel like I'm not a piece of dirt. Most of all, I'm doing what I should have done in my second year. So here it goes._

Harry heard the sound of Luna knocking on Lupin's door.

_**'Professor Lupin?'**_

_**-'Come in, Luna, come in."**_

There was the sound of a door closing. The sounds were slightly muffled-Harry guessed that Luna had put the tape recorder in her robe pocket, as it would have been strange to let Lupin know that Luna was recording that entire conversation.

_**-'How can I help you, Luna? What would you like to talk about?'**_

_**'Well, that's the thing...I don't really...everything.'**_

_**-'Well, that's certainly going to take a long time.'**_

A long pause.

_**-'It's alright, Luna. I have all the time in the world.'**_

_**'It's just...everything's so hard right now.'**_

_**-'How so?'**_

_**'I don't really know how to sum it up.'**_

_**-'Don't feel pressured to. Why don't you just tell me how you're feeling right now?'**_

_**'Lost. Empty. Sad. Broken.'**_

_**-'Broken how?'**_

_**'I just feel like everything's gone. That everything that once brought me joy has been taken away from me.'**_

_**-'By who?'**_

_**'Everyone. Teachers. Enemies. People I don't know. Friends.'**_

_**-'Friends?'**_

_**'I guess that what I mean to say is that whenever I turn around, a new person has waged war on me. **_

_**-'I understand, Luna. Tell me, what do you want to have accomplished when you walk out of here today?'**_

_**'I...just...I'm not sure what I'm expecting.'**_

_**-'That's perfectly fine, Luna. What do you need to happen?'**_

_**'I need it all to stop. Time. People. Life.'**_

_**-'Did you just say that you wanted life to stop?'**_

A dead pause.

_**-'That's a very serious thing to say, Luna.'**_

_**'I know. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry.'**_

_**-'So, how did you get here, Luna? What happened? How did you get to this point? I know you can't sum it all up. The snowball effect, right?'**_

Another silence.

_**-'It's one thing on top of another, right? It's too much, isn't it?'**_

_**'It's too hard.'**_

_**-'What's too hard?'**_

_**'Life.'**_

There was another God forsaken silence. Harry bit his lip.

_**'I think I'm done here.'**_

Harry heard the sound of Luna getting up from her chair and closing the door.

_**-'Luna, wait!'**_

Harry could hear Luna take a few steps, but hesitate. When she spoke again, her voice broke, and he could tell she was crying.

"_He's not coming to get me. He's not trying to stop me. He's just going to stay there._

"_Well, that pretty much sums up all I've been saying. And on that note, I say: good bye."_

The tape ended. Harry finally let the tears fall, not caring that Ron was there. His friend was dead. He, along with Hermione, Ginny, and others, had taken part in her death. Harry curled up on the floor and let the tears blur his glasses as he hugged his knees and sobbed.

He could feel Ron kneeling next to him, patting him on the back, not saying anything, just patting him on the back and letting him cry. That was what Harry needed, he realized. A good cry.

Sitting up and wiping his tears, Harry picked up the tape. "I'm going to give this to Lupin." He told Ron, as though his breakdown had never happened. Without waiting for Ron to answer, Harry picked up the box and the recorder and power walked down the halls.

Hogwarts looked different, somehow. Harry looked at each place and knew that such awful things had happened to Luna in that certain spot.

Finally, he reached Lupin's office. Harry knocked on the door, lay the box down, and ran out before Lupin could answer the door. He didn't want Lupin to know that it was him who'd left the tapes.

Just before exiting the D.A.D.A. classroom, Harry gave a long look at the spot where Luna had been raped. His memory of Hogwarts was now tarnished, thanks to the knowledge of what had happened to Luna at spots where he'd once found solace in.

The next day, after dinner, Hermione, Padma, Ginny, Collin, Ron, and Draco all found an envelope on their bed. When the students opened the envelope, they found a letter that read,

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_It has come to my attention that certain people receiving this letter are responsible for the untimely death of a beautiful Ravenclaw student by the name of Luna Lovegood. The receiver of this letter is asked to meet yours truly at Luna Lovegood's grave on Sunday, at precisely 12 o'clock in the afternoon. We will be having a Hogsmeade trip, and thus should be able to access the graveyard._

_Anonymous_

**Don't kill me! I love Lupin just as much as the next person, but I realized that he fit Mr. Porter more than Umbridge, who I was originally going to use.**

**Peace out.**


	16. Redemption

**Yup. I'm screwed. I officially have no idea what people will say about this next chapter. Please, try to enjoy it, and please don't flame.**

**Forgive the corniness, and Ginny's slight insensitivity. Also, please don't hate my _A Walk To Remember _reference.**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy.**

That Sunday, at 12 o'clock sharp, Harry stood at Luna's headstone as he watched everyone come into the graveyard. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came in together, followed by Collin Creevey. Bringing up the rear were Padma and Draco, who, although standing next to each other, did not acknowledge one another's presence.

"You all know why you're here." Harry said solemnly, as he tried to make eye contact with each and every person that stood in a circle around Luna's grave. Most had their heads bowed in reverence-or was it shame? Ginny was gazing at Harry shyly, a mix of shame, sorrow, and apology in her eyes. Ron gave Harry a steady nod, telling him to go on. Encouraged, Harry turned to face Luna's grave.

"Luna, we're all unbelievably sorry. If we could go back and take back our mistakes, reach out to you when you needed it, and be a friend, we would have." Harry laid down a bouquet of roses on Luna's grave. They were her favorite flowers. "These are from all of us. We love you, Luna. Rest in peace."

Harry turned to look at the rest of the group. The had stopped staring at their shoes and were looking at Harry. Their regret and guilt were apparent in everyone's eyes, and tears were welling up in Padma Patil's chocolate brown orbs.

Harry took a tape and a tape recorder out of his pocket. "This was at the bottom of the box. A note was attached, telling person number twelve to play it to certain people on the list, and Ron."

He put the tape in the tape recorder and laid it on the ground. He pressed play.

"_Despite what you guys put me through, I don't hate any of you. Really. I'm in a happier place now, so please don't feel guilty about what you did. Because everyone makes mistakes, but it's never too late to start over. Good bye."_

It was the shortest tape that she'd left for them, but definitely the most powerful. Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket. "Let's go back."

The groups left in twos, with Ron and Hermione in front, Padma, Draco, and Collin behind them, and Harry and Ginny bringing up the rear.

"That was really nice, Harry." Ginny said, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, looking at his shoes. "I just feel awful-"

Ginny cut him off. "I do, too." She said, "But, look at what she said. She's in a place where none of us-or anyone-can hurt her. It's time to let her go."

Harry shrugged. "I guess you're right." He said, and kissed his girlfriend on the head as they walked back to their school and remembered their friend.

_I'll always miss Luna, _Harry thought, _and I'll always love her. But love is like the wind: I can't see it, but I can feel it._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
